1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for forming metal catalyst nanolines by a semiconductor fabrication technique, and more particularly to a nanostructure, such as a carbon nanotube or silicon nanoline, formed by the metal catalyst nanoline and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Nanodevice fabrication using carbon nanotubes and silicon nanolines is a popular subject in industry and various nanodevices have been fabricated and proof to have certain functionality. Alignment of carbon nanotubes and silicon nanolines, however, is still problematic and operative nanodevices are randomly fabricated. Thus, applications of carbon nanotubes and silicon nanolines are thus limited.
Alignment of carbon nanotubes and silicon nanolines can be presently achieved by using, for example, external electric field, patterned surface treatment, and microchannels. Problems such as unstable process reliability and misalignments, however, still happen when forming nanostructures over a large area. Additionally, aligned growth of the carbon nanotubes and silicon nanolines by sequentially patterning a catalyst layer by photolithography and etching a metal catalyst surface are not easily achieved. Thus, nanodimensional structures cannot be patterned by photolithography, so the surface of catalyst layer is much larger than carbon nanotube and silicon nanoline diameters, causing simultaneous formation of multiple carbon nanotubes and silicon nanolines in a complex alignment. Thus, the surface of the catalyst must be reduced to avoid intersecting multiple carbon nanotubes and silicon nanolines.
According, a method of aligned growth of carbon nanotubes and silicon nanolines over a large area with improved process reliability and increased commercial viability is desirable.